


Cheating Punishment

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, M/M, NSFW, polishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Each apology was more garbled than the last. Red knew without a shadow of a doubt that he deserved every second of this.
Relationships: Gold/Red (Pokemon)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Cheating Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friends Dante and Tifa’s AU!

Each apology was more garbled than the last. Red grunted, his voice failing as Gold’s tongue ran hot and frenzied against his neck. His wrists were held in a crushing vice and Red knew without a shadow of a doubt that he deserved every second of this. 

He felt like he was cheating his punishment by enjoying it. 

Gold’s lips were over his and shoving harshly into his mouth, and any attempt at reciprocating the action were cast aside. One hand pawed at his chest, running fingertips over and around with no particular direction, before snapping a button open. In what seemed like a second Red was on his back on their bed. Gold glowered menacingly over him, animalistic lust and hatred burning in his eyes and tightening his features. 

“I’m sorry,” Red stuttered, but Gold only narrowed his eyes. 

His reply came in the form of throwing off his shirt and pants before practically leaping on his husband, initiating another frenzied kiss. When they separated, the older man attempted another apology that was cut short by a hand squeezing mercilessly at his clothed erection. Gold’s face was as grim as when they’d started, his own hard cock pressing into Red’s thigh the only indication of something other than loathing lurking beneath his slick skin. He laid down on him again, Red’s face in the crook of his neck; Red didn’t struggle when a rough hand shoved his mouth against Gold’s throat with a clear order. 

‘Suck,’ the action demanded. Red complied. 

Tentative kisses conveyed his message the most accurately, so he made his contact gentle. Little gasps and groans escaped his husband as Red lightly licked a stripe up Gold’s firm skin. When he subtly turned his head to expose another portion of his neck, Red immediately worshipped it with the same steadfast action. 

But it was hard to keep his mind to the task at hand with the way Gold was shifting against his body, his hands roughly gripping all the skin he could reach before feverishly grinding against him, humping his prominent member against his husband as if he were a mere toy to be used. 

Maybe that was correct- maybe Red was just an object to be enjoyed by the man he loved and hurt. 

Gold’s deep voice grunted and moaned as cum spurted on their abdomens, but it was clear that he was nowhere near satisfied. 

Red tried, “Here, let me clean-“

“No,” he snarled, pinning his shoulders down to the mattress, amber eyes glinting darkly at his toy. 

When he had Red penetrate him, Gold only got more wild. He bounced on his cock, obviously intoxicated with satisfying his own overpowering lust, and Red was too lost and pleasured below him to choke out another ‘I’m sorry.’ Gold clawed at his chest and nibbled at his ears, dragging him into kiss after harsh kiss while pounding his husband deep inside him. When it was clear Red was getting too into the kiss, Gold yanked himself away and sat up, continuing to ride the older man. Yellow eyes glared from their place above him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gold slapped him. 

Red’s hand came up to soothe his face but Gold took it in his own, pulling it towards him and studying it intently. He thrusted still while examining his hand, and Red realized he was looking at his wedding ring. Old guilt bloomed in his chest. He had to clench his teeth to hold back yet another apology. He knew Gold didn’t want to hear it. His husband paused in his passionate sex and clasped both hands around Red’s, finally glancing up to meet his dejected gaze. His expression twitched; the hatred trembled. For a moment, Red saw a long dormant love in the yellow eyes that sought to break him. 

Then it was gone. 

Gold narrowed his eyes again, painfully squeezed the hand in his grip, then threw it back down on the bed, holding his husbands shoulders and riding his length with renewed fervor. 

When they orgasmed, their passion was devoid of affection. 

Gold laid beside him, and, without a word, gathered Red tightly into his arms. Their heartbeats were steady and in sync. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Red wanted to say, ‘I love you.’

He knew Gold was still awake. He also knew that his words meant nothing to him anymore.


End file.
